Seraph (demon)
Seraph , also known as Seraphim , is a demon in the series. History Seraphim are angels with many wings in Abrahamic mythology. Their name means "Burning Ones." Indeed, Seraphim are usually depicted as angels of fire and are described as being aflame with the love of God. Lucifer was said to have been a seraph sporting 12 wings before he fell. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: NINE: Herald Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Seraph Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Herald Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Herald Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Herald Race *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Justice Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Divine Race *Devil Children White Book: Divine Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Holy Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Divine Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Seraph appears as a boss in the Basilica. He can be fused in a special triple fusion of Uriel, Raphael, and Gabriel. He learns the unique skill Seraphic Lore. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Seraph is an extremely high-level demon found in the depths of Sector Horologium, created by a ritual carried out by eight angels, one from each angelic rank, from Angel to Cherub, fusing themselves together to create the massive holy being. Its relation with the Protagonist varies depending upon the selected path: if the Protagonist has chosen the Law route, it will inform of the return of its enemy, the monstruous Mara. It will then post an EX Mission calling for Mara's extermination. Upon Mara's death, it will meet with the Protagonist and request to join his party. This will also unlock the special Seraph Fusion, which, like the ritual, requires an Angel, an Archangel, a Principality, a Power, a Virtue, a Dominion, a Throne and a Cherub. In the Chaos route, the Protagonist instead meets with Mara first in Sector Grus, and receive an EX Mission to kill the angels before they combine into Seraph. If he attempts to stop the fusion, he is swatted away and Seraph comes into existence anyway. Upon its defeat, Mara appears and will try to join the Protagonist. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Seraph appears as a boss on the Chaos and Neutral routes, where it is one of the demons creating a barrier that prevents further entry into Purgatorium. They reside in the 5th Crown. Unlike most other angels they do not repeat the same words, instead stating that they will not have to involve God's Chariot in killing them and that creating their perfect world requires that not even a speck of filth remain. In battle Seraph uses the Light Wing skill, which reflects all damage that doesn't match the color Light Wing takes. During New Game Plus a Challenge Quest called Four Wings, Four Heads can be done on Jonathan's Route. Aniel requests that four demons be slain so that their heads will be offered in the sacrifice needed to summon Seraph. By calling the name of the Four Saints (Matthew, Mark, Luke, and John) the four heads are sacrificed, summoning Seraph. Seraph introduces itself as the Burning Flame, remaining silent afterwards but radiating light. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse'' Seraph can teach Nanashi the Riot Gun and Trisagion skills through Demon Whisper. Seraph benefits from learning Fire, Gun, Light, and healing skills. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Seraphim. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, all enemies |Skill1= Great Logos\Innate Holy Wrath\Innate Null Elec\92 Salvation\93 |Specialfusion= Divine Cherub x Divine Throne x Divine Dominion x Divine Virtue |Requiredquest= Four Wings, Four Heads (NG+) |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse'' Summonable Ally= |-| Demon Market= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids: Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Bosses Category:Persona Q2 Personas